Masque de Cire
by Sworgen
Summary: Les Maraudeurs rentrent pour leur 7 ème année. Les Maraudeurs ... Toujours les Maraudeurs ! Pourtant, cette histoire est celle d'une Serpentarde, Arya Nott. Très brune, yeux noirs, fière et hautaine, Arya est l'une des plus belles Sang-pur de Poudlard. Mais pourtant, derrière son masque de cire, se cache une jeune fille douce, qui a besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Arya rentra dans sa chambre. Une bibliothèque personnelle, un très grand lit, un bureau de bois parfaitement ciré, la chambre en question ressemblait plutôt à une grande salle de cours. Arya passa devant son miroir, sans toutefois s'arrêter pour regarder son reflet, elle ne savait que trop ce qu'elle y verrait : une jeune fille au teint très pâle avec des cheveux de jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins, de très beaux yeux noirs, et un corps à en faire pâlir une top modèle. Elle était belle, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards toujours posés sur elle.

Elle se tenait toujours droite, et avait toujours une expression hautaine sur son visage. Le genre de fille qui est froide avec les autres, mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. Une Sang-pur dans toute sa beauté.

Le lendemain, elle partirait pour son collège, et y resterait pour toute l'année. Mais ce soir, toutes les familles de Sang-pur se retrouvaient chez Abraxas Malefoy, un homme très honorable, et chez sa femme, Lucretia Malefoy.

Malgré le fait qu'il y aurait des amis à elle, Arya n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Elle fut coupée net dans ses pensées en entendant toquer à la porte.

Arya se redressa et devint impassible.

-Oui ? Dit elle

Triva, l'elfe de maison, entra dans la chambre et s'inclina bien bas.

-Votre mère vous fait porter votre robe pour la réception de ce soir chez M. Malefoy.

Elle portait dans ses bras un grand carton. Arya s'approcha d'elle.

-Bien. Pose ça sur mon lit et va t'en.

L'elfe obéit mais resta devant la porte, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Autre chose, peut-être ?

-Votre mère m'a ordonné de vous aider à vous préparer. Dit-elle

Arya se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mettre une robe. A présent, laisse moi ou je te jette un sort. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure et sèche.

Triva s'inclina de nouveau, et partit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Arya resta quelques instants debout sans bouger. En vérité, elle n'avait rien contre l'elfe, mais plutôt contre sa mère. Elle avait presque 17 ans, quand même ! Elle était en mesure de se débrouiller seule !

Elle s'approcha de son lit, et ouvrit le carton. A l'intérieur, une magnifique robe noire avec un drapé bleu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal, finalement.

Vêtue de sa magnifique robe, Arya attendait dans le salon du Manoir des Nott. Sa mère rentra dans la pièce, accompagnée de son fils, Raven. Arya et ce dernier étaient nés à quelques minutes l'un de l'autre. A l'inverse de ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Raven était grand et brun, mais il avait de grand yeux bleus ciel qui font glousser les filles sur son passage. Raven adressa un sourire à Arya qui fit de même. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Auguste Nott, le père de famille qui rentra dans la pièce. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher.

-Bien entendu, vous êtes tous polis envers les autres familles. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous parce que vous avez fait je ne sais quelle idiotie avec les autres jeunes, c'est clair ?

Auguste Nott toisa sévèrement ses enfants, qui baissèrent leurs yeux.

- Oui, père, répondirent-ils

- Parfait. Allons-y.

Arya s'agrippa au bras de son père, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent devant une très grande demeure : le Manoir des Malefoy.

La jeune fille respira un grand coup et s'élança à la suite de ses parents qui partaient saluer les Sang-pur.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

Lucretia Malefoy les attendaient sur le seuil. Arya adorait Mme Malefoy. Avec elle, elle était toujours douce et compréhensive.

- Auguste, Celianne, comment allez-vous ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus ! Arya ! Tu es magnifique !

Arya lui adressa un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit immédiatement.

- Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda sont dans le jardin, ajouta-t-elle à son intention.

Pendant qu'elle parlait à son frère, Arya la remercia et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Sur son passage, quelques Sang-purs la saluèrent. Elle reconnu notamment Alwin Dolohov, Matt Avery et quelques autres. Elle leur répondit aimablement, et se rendit dans le jardin où elle reconnut immédiatement ses camarades de classe. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

Lucius lui sourit et s'inclina avec grâce devant elle. Lorsqu'il lui fit un baisemain, Arya se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Depuis quelques mois, une rumeur courait parmi les Sang-pur, comme quoi Arya Nott serait promise à Lucius Malefoy. Elle avait essayé de faire parler ses parents, mais ils avaient refusé de lui répondre.

Il faut dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup Lucius. Il était grand, fin mais musclé, avait des cheveux très blonds, à la limite du blanc et des yeux gris.

Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda était toutes les trois soeurs. Elles étaient vêtues très élégamment. Avec eux se trouvaient Regulus Black et Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était le seul à être de Sang-mêlé.

- Salut tout le monde, dit Arya, comment ça va ?

-Moi ça va très bien, répondit Bellatrix, j'ai appris, le jour de mes 17 ans a qui j'étais promise ! Et c'est avec Rodolphus Lestrange !

Arya la regarda, surprise.

-Rodolphus Lestrange, celui qui a quitté Poudlard, l'année dernière ?

-Ouii ! Qu'est ce qu'il est beau alors ! Ma mère a déjà commencer à organiser le mariage, ce sera un jour très important, d'ailleurs Arya tu voudrais bien être demoiselle d'honneur ? Tu seras magnifique dans une robe rose ! Et ...

Bellatrix parla encore quelques instants de son futur mariage, jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas Malefoy prenne la parole.

- Mes chers invités. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier de nous avoir honoré de votre présence.

De plus en plus, les sorciers se marient aux moldus, aux impures. Mais ici, ça n'arrivera pas. Nous sommes des Sang-pur, des sorciers depuis des millénaires ! Je profite de cet instant pour vous annoncer l'union de deux honorables familles de Sang-pur : les Lestrange et les Black. En effet, en mars, Miss Bellatrix Black et Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange se marriront, prolongeant encore un peu plus le règne des Sang-pur.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit et une musique s'éleva. Lucius se tourna vers Arya :

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda-t-il

Arya lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-Avec grand plaisir.

Elle pris le bras qu'il lui tendait et avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la piste de danse où plusieurs couples dansaient. Lucius pris Arya avec une grande délicatesse, comme si il avait peur de la briser. Il posa une de ses main sur sa hanche, et pris l'autre dans la sienne.

-Tu sais que j'ai été nommé Préfet en Chef ? Demanda Lucius

-J'en ais vaguement entendu parler. C'est super ! Tu va avoir des appartements privés !

-Oui, c'est plutôt bien. Tu pourras y venir quand tu voudras.

Arya rougit légèrement. Lucius qui le remarqua, rajouta rapidement :

-Toi et les autres bien sûr !

-Ce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux ! S'exclama Lucretia Malefoy en regardant son fils et Arya tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

-C'est vrai, répondit Celianne.

Lucretia les observa quelques instants encore et se tourna vers son amie.

-Ta fille est de plus en plus belle. Je suppose qu'elle doit sortir avec de nombreux garçons ?

-Arya ? Demanda Celianne. Oui, c'est vrai elle est vraiment devenue une femme ces derniers mois. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit sortie avec beaucoup de garçons. C'est une jeune fille très raisonnable. De toute façon, elle sera bientôt mariée, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire complice à Lucretia.

-Oui, confirma cette dernière. Ensemble, ils formeront un très beau couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Le soleil commençait à descendre lorsqu Arya et sa famille quittèrent la fête. Ils transplanèrent à leur manoir et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle partirait pour Poudlard. Il lui tardait ce moment. Cette année, comme l'année dernière, elle serait capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Un très grand honneur. Elle jouait au poste de poursuiveur et elle était plutôt douée. Mais l'année précédente, James Potter, le capitaine de Gryffondor avait attrapé le vif d'or juste devant l'attrapeur de Serpentard et ils n'étaient arrivés que 2ème. Mais cette fois, ce ne se passera pas de la même façon : Serpentard battra Gryffondor. Arya le jura. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait revivre l'humiliation d'être arrivée après cet arrogant de Potter. Il en avait bien profité de sa victoire !

Oui, cette année, Serpentard allait être la meilleure équipe.

Douce vengeance ... Arya sourit à la pensée d'écraser Potter, et se glissa dans son lit.

Le matin du départ à Poudlard, Arya se leva de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. Ses parents étaient déjà là.

-Bonjour, leur dit-elle d'un ton joyeux

Auguste Nott leva les yeux de son journal :

-Bonjour Arya, déjà levée ? Ton frère devrait prendre exemple sur toi.

Arya lui sourit, et s'assit à ses côté, profitant d'un des rares moments où son père était de bonne humeur. Triva, l'elfe de maison lui apporta sa tasse de café, dans laquelle elle trempa une tartine de beurre. Elle attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table et lu quelques articles. Rien de bien intéressant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Raven rentra dans la cuisine et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

- Pourquoi doit-on se lever aussi tôt ? Gémit-il. Le train ne part qu'à 11 heures.

-C'est comme ça, répliqua son père redevenu froid.

- C'est complètement idiot, on transplanera à 10 h 50, pourquoi se presser ? Insista Raven

- Cesses donc d'être puéril ! Tu as presque 17 ans ! Dans moins de 2 ans, tu seras marié ! Je plains ta future épouse : tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux !

Sentant venir l'habituelle dispute entre son père et son frère, Arya soupira et sortit de table. Elle se rendit dans le salon, où les éclats de voix de sa famille lui parvenaient.

Elle s'assit dans un douillet fauteuil en cuir et attrapa un lourd bouquin intitulé _«La magie noire, comment l'utiliser ?»_

Le livre parlait de nombreux sortilèges assez utiles. Arya sourit en lisant le sort _Vralum. _La définition disait : « Un sortilège très utile pour se débarrasser de certains ennemis sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.» Elle se promit de l'utiliser contre le premier Poussoufle qui l'embêterait.

Sa mère rentra dans le salon et dit d'une voix sèche :

-Tu es prête ? On y va.

Arya murmura un petit «oui» et fourra le livre dans sa valise, pensant qu'il pourrait lui être utile.

Elle rejoignit son père et son frère dans la cuisine. Ce dernier tremblait légèrement : son père devait avoir utilisé le sortilège Doloris pour le faire taire. Rien de bien extraordinaire : elle même avait déjà tâté ce sort plusieurs fois. Parfois même lorsqu'elle n'avait rien fait.

_ Flash-back_

_Auguste Nott s'approche d'elle, sa robe noire virevoltant derrière lui. Arya pleure: des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Dans un coin, elle voit Raven et sa mère, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Son père lui plaque la tête contre le carrelage glacé. L'une de ses mains lui serre le cou : Arya suffoque, elle n'a plus d'air. Il la relâche brusquement et pointe sur elle sa baguette :_

_-Endoloris._

_Il regarde sa fille hurler, se tortiller sur le sol. Il éclate de rire. Il relève sa baguette, et la douleur cesse immédiatement. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés._

_-Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que je continue ?_

_Arya secoue la tête, elle n'a plus de force, elle voudrait qu'il s'arrête. Que tout s'arrête. Mais lui en a décidé autrement. Il attrape le long et fin couteau d'argent qui ne le quitte jamais. Elle regarde la lame argentée s'approcher d'elle. Elle hurle, ça le fait sourire._

_Il la retourne sur ventre, l'attrape par les cheveux et murmure :_

_-Je veux que tu gardes cette marque toute ta vie._

_Arya voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle sent le goût salé de ses larmes dans sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à sa mère, mais celle-ci tourna la tête. Elle l'abandonna à son sort._

_ Fin du flash-back_

Arya se réveilla brusquement. Elle était dans un compartiment du Poudlardexpreess, et à priori elle s'était endormie. En face d'elle, il y avait Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa, occupées à commenter les derniers ragots, Regulus et Severus jouaient aux échecs. Arya tourna la tête, et remarqua une place vide à côté d'elle.

-Où est Lucius? Demanda-t-elle

-Parti faire ses obligations de Préfet en Chef, répondit Andromeda. Un peu plus, et il n'y allait pas.

Devant l'air interrogatif de son amie, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire :

-Tu étais endormie sur lui, et je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de te quitter.

Arya ouvrit la bouche et la referma, le teint écarlate. Les trois soeurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Je suis sûre que vous êtes fiancés. Hier et j'ai vu Lucretia et Celianne qui parlaient. Elles devaient sans aucun doute préparer le ...

C'est ce moment là que choisit Lucius pour rentrer.

-Salut, dit -il en s'asseyant à côté d'Arya. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De rien, répondit précipitamment Arya.

Elle avait bien vu le sourire malicieux de Bellatrix.

-Regardez, on voit Poudlard. Dit-elle pour changer de sujet. On ferait mieux de se préparer

.

Arya et les autres s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle s'assit à la table verte et argentée, entre Bellatrix et Regulus. Un grand silence se fit lorsque les premières années apeurés firent leur entrée. La répartition allait commencer. Le professeur Mcgonagall fit apparaître un tabouret de bois, posa un vieux chapeau rapiécé dessus, et déroula un grand parchemin.

-Arlandet, Pierre

Un petit garçon s'approcha en tremblant, et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il eut un grand silence et enfin :

-SERDAIGLE !

Arya applaudit aimablement pendant que le petit garçon se dirigeait vers la table bronze et bleue de Serdaigle.

-Asius, Bryan

Le Choixpeau magique n'hésita que quelques instants, avant de crier :

-SERPENTARD !

Arya et tous les autres se levèrent pour applaudir Bryan, le nouvel élève de Serpentard. Arya se souvint de sa répartition à elle :

_Flash-back_

_Arya tremblait. Son frère se tenait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et il lui adressa un petit sourire, quand ..._

_-Nott, Arya._

_Elle sursauta et s'approcha du tabouret. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et lui posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête._

_Elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête._

_-Hum ... La fille d'Auguste Nott, je présume ? Voyons ça ... De la détermination, du courage, de l'intelligence ... Également très rusée ... Tu es destinée à de grandes choses, et à beaucoup de choix, Arya Nott. Essais simplement de faire les bons._

_-Serpentard ! Avait-il hurlé._

_ Fin du Flash-back_

Après que tous les premières années furent envoyés dans leurs maisons respectives, le directeur tapa dans ses mais, et des plats remplis de délicieuse nourriture apparurent.

-Bon appétit ! Dit-il simplement.

Arya remplit abondamment son assiette et commença à manger. Le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonsoir, Baron, dit-elle aimablement.

-Bonsoir, ma chère. Répondit-il.

Malgré son air de je-vais-tous-vous-trucider, le Baron était un fantôme assez cool. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais grâce à lui, les Serpentards n'avaient pas à avoir peur de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Ce dernier ne respectait que le Baron Sanglant.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva.

-Bienvenus aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens, dit il avec un sourire bienveillant. J'espère que vous vous ferez rapidement une place parmi nous. Les Préfets en chefs sont là pour vous aider. Les Préfets en Chefs, que je vous présente : Miss Evans pour Gryffondor, Mr. Pélérin pour Poussoufle, Miss Pérégrine pour Serdaigle et enfin, Mr. Malefoy pour Serpentard.

Les quatre nommés se levèrent sous les applaudissement.

-Parlons Quidditch, à présent. Le professeur Mcgonagall vous communiquera les dates des sélections sans doute demain. Tout ceci étant dit, je propose que nous allions au lit. Les professeurs vous distribueront vos emplois du temps demain. Bonne nuit à tous.

Il y eut un grand raclement de chaise, et Arya se dirigea vers Lucius pour le mot de passe de la salle commune.

-Sang-pur, répondit-il avant de dire d'une voix forte : Les premières années, venez par ici.

Arya et ses amis partirent vers les sous-sols, où il s'arrêtèrent devant un mur sculpté. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Arya sourit. Elle était chez elle.

Enfin.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur dortoir. Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois sur laquelle était écrit en lettres argentées : 7 ème année, et entra dans la petite pièce aux couleurs vert-argent. Quatre lits, quatre armoires. Arya se jeta sur son lit habituel le plus au fond.

Quelques instants plus tard, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa arrivèrent. Elles parlèrent quelques minutes et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

En sous-vêtements devant son grand miroir, Arya observait la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait toute une partie du dos.

Ça, oui, pensa-t-elle amère. Elle allait garder cette marque toute sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Le lendemain, Arya descendit pour son déjeuner à 6 heures, quand la grande salle est pratiquement vide; qu'il n'y a que quelques professeurs et qu'il n'y a pas l'incessant brouhaha habituel.

Elle passa la porte et sourit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'y avait que les professeurs Fliwick, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, et entama son bol de café. Sa chouette, Maywen, arriva et lui lâcha un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier sur les genoux. La chouette trempa son bec dans le verre d'eau que lui tendait sa maîtresse, hulula et repartit, sans doute pour aller se reposer à la volière.

Arya plongea dans son journal, et n'en ressortit que lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall s'approche d'elle.

-Bonjour, miss Nott.

Arya releva le tête et sourit au professeur.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Voici votre emploi du temps, dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Les sélections pour votre équipe auront lieu vendredi.

Elle lui donna une autre feuille, et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Arya aimait beaucoup le professeur Mcgonagall, qui pourtant, semblait mépriser les Serpentards. Elle se souvenait encore du sourire encourageant qu'elle lui avait adressé le jour de sa répartition.

Elle aperçut son frère qui entrait dans la grande salle. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main, avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle. Hé oui, un Nott à Serdaigle. Leur père n'avait pas du tout aimé ce détail. « Un déshonneur » selon lui.

En voyant que de nombreux élèves entraient dans la salle, Arya sortit, et alla, comme souvent, à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte, respirant la douce odeur des vieux livres, que très peu d'élèves avaient ouverts. Elle sourit en se rappelant les longues heures passées ici, à réviser, à lire, à rigoler avec la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière la salua joyeusement.

-Bonjour, Arya. Je savais bien que vous finiriez par venir.

Arya eut un grand sourire.

-Je suis tellement prévisible !

-Après tout, ça fait la septième année que je vous vois venir le lendemain de votre arrivée à Poudlard.

Arya secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs.

-Je vais à la réserve, indiqua-t-elle

Mme. Pince hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations. Arya se dirigea vers le petit cordon qui séparait la réserve des autres étagères, et passa dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la bibliothèque.

Également son préféré.

Sur les étagères s'entassaient d'énormes bouquins à la reliure de cuir. Elle s'aventura dans un des rayons consacré à la magie noire, attrapa un livre intitulé « _Les grands sorciers de l'ombre_ ». Elle s'assit à la table la plus reculée de la bibliothèque, et commença sa lecture. Le livre parlait des hommes qui avaient fait des « grandes » choses. Le plus souvent, c'était pas vraiment amical. Comme cette sorcière Amira de Olsus qui avait fait brûler une école moldue pour célébrer ses 33 ans.

Alors c'est ça, leurs grands actes, pensa Arya. Tuer des moldus. Des enfants moldus.

Elle referma le livre lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche sonner le début des cours. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, et soupira. Deux heures de potions. Deux heures à se faire chouchouter grâce à la renommée de sa famille.

Elle poussa un juron sonore et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Slughorn les fit rentrer, et elle s'installa à côté de Bellatrix.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis très heureux de retrouver mes deux classes préférées ! S'exclama-t-il en couvant du regard les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Pour votre tout premier cours, je vous ai préparé quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Si je vous dis que vous allez faire une potion très spéciale, qui permet de soigner des blessures profondes à de simples éraflures, pouvez vous me dire, quelle est cette potion ?

Arya leva la main. Elle avait bien sûr reconnu cette préparation miracle qui l'avait soignée après que son père, saoul ou colérique l'ait battue jusqu'au sang.

-Le dictame ?

Le professeur eut un sourire ravi.

-Excellent, miss Nott ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! 10 points pour Serpentard. Bien sûr ! Le dictame ! C'est cette potion très utilisée à St Mangouste, que je vais vous demander de préparer. Prenez votre livre page 93, vous avez 1 heure et demi.

Tous les élèves prirent leur livre et commencèrent la potion.

De la poudre de Ragnarok, un crin de licorne, de l'essence de Chlora, lut Arya.

Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller chercher ses ingrédients dans la grande armoire, elle y arriva en même temps que Potter.

-Salut Nott, murmura-t-il

-Potter, salua Arya d'une voix froide.

Il la fixa un instant.

-Alors, tu penses pouvoir réussir à trouver de bons joueurs ?

-Silence Potter. Cette année, Serpentard aura la meilleure équipe.

Il eut un sourire railleur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui tourna le dos et repartit s'asseoir. En face d'elle, Bellatrix marmonnait une série d'injures. Elle avait fait tomber sa racine de Blorg dans son chaudron sans la couper. Résultat : la mixture avait une couleur grisâtre, alors qu'elle aurait dû être bleutée. Narcissa et Andromeda ne semblaient pas s'intéresser plus que ça au cours: elles parlaient du bal d'halloween, qui aurait lieu en Octobre. Regulus et Lucius s'affairaient devant leur chaudron, et Severus était le plus avancé. Arya suivit les indications du livre, puis laissa tomber, sa potion bleutée était devenue verte, et s'était figée dans son chaudron.

Elle regarda Severus griffonner quelques indications sur son livre, et Bellatrix changer la couleur de sa potion à l'aide d'un sort de coloriage.

A sa grande satisfaction, du chaudron de Potter s'élevait de la fumée noire. Ses amis, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black parlaient à voix basse. Sirius étaient le frère jumeaux de Regulus, mais avait renié sa famille, préférant la compagnie des « Impurs ». Arya était admirative du courage dont il avait fait preuve. Peu de Sang-pur en auraient fait autant. Mais lui, il l'avait fait. Il avait défié sa famille. Il avait refusé les choix qu'elle lui avait choisit.

Slughorn passa entre les rangs pour admirer le travail de ses élèves.

-Excellent travail miss Evans, dit-il à la préfète de Gryffondor. Parfait, Severus, vous êtes vraiment un as en potion. Aïe, aïe M. Potter, c'est ...

Il toussa en respirant la fumée du chaudron de Potter.

-Hum. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'est pas trop mal.

La cloche sonna.

-Bien, vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves se pressèrent devant la porte pour rejoindre leur cours suivant.

-Quelle plaie, ce cours, marmonna Bellatrix.

Elle sortit son emploi du temps, et soupira.

-J'ai soins aux créatures magique et astronomie.

Arya regarda le sien.

- Arithmancie et sortilèges. Ça me va.

Lucius bailla et dit :

-Moi, j'ai deux heures de divination. C'est tranquille.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Lucius entra dans la pièce consacrée à la divination : chaleur étouffante, poufs moelleux, petites tables rondes, rien n'avait changé depuis l'année précédente. Lui et Andromeda venaient de s'installer quand la professeur arriva.

Elle était très blanche de peau, comme si elle ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour, avait de longs cheveux grisâtres et pleins de colliers-amulettes autour du cou.

-Bonjour, jeunes sorciers. Bienvenus en divination, l'art de la magie le plus compliqué. Étudier les signes dans le ciel, dans les tasses de café, ou interpréter les volutes de fumée dans une boule de cristal, voilà un don que peu de sorciers ont su développer. Je peux voir votre destinée dans les étoiles et ...

Quelqu'un bailla dans le fond de la salle. La professeur serra les lèvres et conclu :

-Mettez vous par groupe de deux, et venez chercher une tasse chacun. Après avoir bu le thé, vous interpréterez les symboles de la tasse de votre camarade.

Lucius fit ce qu'elle avait demandé, bu le thé encore brûlant et tendit la tasse à Andromeda qui lui donna la sienne.

-Voyons, voyons voir, dit-elle. -Elle tourna la tasse.- Un ... un oiseau. Non, plutôt une ancre.

-Une ancre ou un oiseau ? C'est vrai que ça se ressemble ! Railla Lucius.

La professeur passa derrière eux.

-Donnez moi ça, vous, dit-elle ne arrachant la tasse des mains d'Andromeda.

Elle plongea son regard dans les profondeurs de la tasse, et murmura :

-L'épée. Une feuille. Un oeil. Une femme, de la jalousie. Des choix.

Elle lui rendit la tasse.

-Vous avez une dure destinée, mon enfant. Très dure.

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, Andromeda jeta un coup d'oeil à la tasse.

-Où-est ce qu'elle voit une feuille ? On dirait plutôt un verre. Ça voudrait dire -elle chercha dans son livre- hum, une célébration. Un mariage, peut-être ? Oui ça c'est plutôt possible, ajouta-t-elle avec un oeil moqueur.

Lucius fut soulagé lorsque la cloche retentit. Il sortit de la salle avec Andromeda et se dirigea vers la grande salle où il retrouva ses amis.

Il fut déçu en voyant qu'Arya n'était pas là. Elle arriva en effet quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se laissa tomber sur chaise en face de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une longue tresse qui tombait dans son dos, et malgré son uniforme, elle était très belle.

-Mcgonagall m'a passé la liste des élèves qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch. 30 personnes ! J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes. J'ai vraiment envie de gagner Potter.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide. Elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre.

-Rodolphus m'invite à passer les vacances d'octobre chez lui, pour faire connaissance.

Lucius pensa brièvement qu'a son avis, ils feraient autre chose que de faire connaissance, mais il se tut.

Une petite fille s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Lucius Malefoy ? Vous devez vous rendre au bureau de Dumbledore ce soir à 8 heures.

Il remercia la fille et dit :

-Bon, je vais dans ma salle commune, quelqu'un veut venir visiter ?

Comme personne ne répondit, Arya se leva et accepta sa proposition. Lucius sourit. C'est ce qu'il avait espéré.

Il traversa beaucoup de couloirs avec Arya. Il sentait un fourmillement dans sa poitrine. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, devant un mur.

-Collaboration, dit Lucius.

Une porte apparue. Lucius la poussa, découvrant une pièce très accueillante. Un grand canapé, plusieurs fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque.

-Wow, c'est ...

-Assez impressionnant, acheva Lucius.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Il la regarda observer le grand tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Bonjour, chère élève, lui dit Rowena Serdaigle. Dites-moi, dans quelle maison êtes vous ?

-Je suis à Serpentard, répondit Arya.

Salazar Serpentard eut un grand sourire.

-Ahhh, vous êtes dans la meilleur des maisons ! Quel est votre nom jeune fille ?

-Je m'appelle Arya Nott.

-Nott ? Nott ? Comme Scipion Nott ? Faites vous partie de cette grande famille de Sang-purs ?

Arya confirma que Scipion Nott était bien un de ses ancêtres.

-Eh bien, je suis heureux de voir que ma maison accueille encore les nobles héritiers des familles de Sang-purs.

Après avoir salué Arya, Serpentard se retira, probablement pour aller dans un de ses autres tableau.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Lucius, qui la regarda tendrement. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, caresser ses longs cheveux de jais. Mais la sonnerie lui rappela qu'il devait aller en cours.

Arya rentra dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle avait 1 heure de libre. Elle s'assit à la table près de la fenêtre et sortit ses affaires.

Elle venait de finir les questions pour l'arithmancie quand Regulus entra. Très brun, les yeux noirs, le visage fin, si Arya n'était pas légèrement éprise de Lucius, elle aurait pu l'imaginer comme un potentiel petit ami.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut, Arya. Tu fais ton boulot ?

Arya secoua la tête.

-J'ai fini.

Regulus sourit.

-Tu as vu que je me suis inscrit pour faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch ?

-J'ai vu ça oui. J'aimerais bien que tu en fasse partie. Quand tu as remplacé John, tu as fait un très bon matche.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, ne sachant que dire. Finalement, Regulus finit par prétendre devoir aller à la bibliothèque, et sortit de la salle.

Andromeda sortit de la salle commune, salua Arya qui travaillait dans un coin, et arriva dans le couloir sombre et glacé.

Le seul endroit où il faisait froid dans Poudlard, c'étaient les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs de Serpentard.

Andromeda sourit à la pensée de ce que pensaient les autres maisons d'eux. En public, les Serpentards étaient fiers et hautain, mais entre eux, il régnait un air d'amitié. Andromeda aurait donné sa vie pour chacun de ses camarades. Ils étaient ses frères, et malgré tout ce que leur famille leur avait fait subir, elle les aimait.

C'est pourquoi elle cachait ses sentiments depuis deux ans. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ... d'aimer un impur.

Elle se serait donné des gifles pour avoir osé formuler une pensée pareille. Mais oui, c'était vrai. Elle aimait un Sang de Bourbe. Ted Tonks, il s'appelait. Il était à Gryffondor en même année qu'elle.

Andromeda sortit du château et s'assit devant le lac, sous un chêne.

Elle aimerait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais elle savait que se confier à Bellatrix, c'était risqué. Elle la dénoncerait, elle qui était si fière de son sang. Narcissa ne garderait pas le secret très longtemps. Elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'en parler à leur mère, et son père le découvrirait.

Et Arya ... Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle réagirait. Elle était sa meilleurs amie, sans aucun doute, mais ...

Andromeda soupira. Pour l'instant, elle tiendrait secret ses sentiments. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle aurait le courage de défier sa famille et de se montrer en public avec un né-moldu.


	6. Chapter 6

Juste avant le 6ème chapitre, je voudrai remercier les quelques personnes qui ont posté une review, c'est ma première fanfiction, et vos messages sont très encourageants. Merci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

Chapitre VI

La fin de la semaine arriva très vite. Le vendredi matin, Arya était de très bonne humeur. Les essais de qualification pour l'équipe de Quidditch étaient le soir même, et elle brûlait d'impatience.

En arrivant à sa table, elle adressa un grand sourire à ses camarades.

-Salut Arya. De bonne humeur, ce matin ?

-Oui, ce soir, j'aurai mon équipe. Enfin ! Ajouta-t-elle, très heureuse. Petit Potter va se prendre une raclée!

Elle attrapa le plat de ragoût et se servit. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucius arriva, il s'assit à la table et imita Arya en attrapant le plat.

-Je suis crevé, dit il. On doit faire la ronde tous les soirs. Pérégrine est ennuyeuse, vous n'imaginez pas. Elle passe son temps à exhiber sa science. Foutus Serdaigles, faudrait les bannir, ou les mettre à mort.

Lucius aurait sans continué à insulter les Serdaigles pendant longtemps, mais il fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui se leva et demanda le silence, qui se fit instantanément.

-Chers élèves, j'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passée. Halloween approche à grands pas. Qui dit Halloween, dit bal.

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent à l'entente de ce mot.

-Et c'est de cet évènement dont je voudrais vous parler. Vous pouvez y aller à partir de la 4ème année, et la tenue de soirée est obligatoire. Il aura lieu la veille des vacances de Toussaint. Voilà, vos professeurs de maison vous apprendront à danser, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les pas. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Dans les autres tables, les filles regardaient déjà les garçons avec des regards appuyés, mais à Serpentard, les élèves reprirent leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Seule Bellatrix parla :

-Je sais pas si je vais y aller.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Narcissa, étonnée.

Bellatrix la regarda.

-Je suis fiancée, tu te souvient ? A quoi ça me servirais d'y aller si je ne peux pas coucher avec un garçon la nuit du bal. Et puis je me réserve pour Rodolphus.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel Severus, Lucius et Regulus regardaient Bellatrix d'un air ébahit, pendant qu'Andromeda, Narcissa, et Arya détournaient les yeux, gênées.

-Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, Bellatrix, marmonna Andromeda.

-Tu rigole, pas vrai ? Demanda Severus.

-Pourquoi je rigolerais, c'est comme tous les ans depuis la 4ème année. C'est une habitude. Pas vrai les filles ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois filles.

-On pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Demanda Narcissa

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je pourrais pas battre Potter ou Sirius. Ces traîtres à leur sang se sont faits pleins de filles, et aucune n'a remarqué qu'il se foutait d'elle.

Regulus tourna brusquement la tête. Arya savait que c'était à cause de Sirius, son frère jumeau, qui était parti vivre avec James Potter.

Bellatrix continuait à parler de ses vacances avec Rodolphus et de son futur mariage, discussion qui commençait sérieusement à ennuyer Arya qui sortit de table, accompagnée de Severus, et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

Il faisait frais et un vent doux soufflait sur le terrain de quidditch. Arya s'arma de patience en voyant la troupe d'élèves qui affluaient dans les gradins et sur le terrain. Elle attendit quelques instants que tout le monde soit arrivé et donna un grand coup de sifflet. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Arya s'éclaircit la voix.

-Bien. Vous êtes tous là pour les sélections de l'équipe de quidditch. Vous êtes normalement 31. Mais il n'y a que 6 places.

Les candidats se toisèrent du regard, chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre.

-Nous allons commencer par un exercice assez simple. Faites des groupes de 5 et faites le tour du terrain quand je sifflerais. Vous avez compris ? -Il eut quelques murmures affirmatifs-Allez-y.

Arya songea qu'elle avait bien fait de commencer par ça, car les premiers groupes n'arrivèrent même pas à décoller.

Elle continua avec ceux qui voulaient devenir poursuiveurs. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle fit apparaître des obstacles qu'elle leur demanda d'éviter.

Pour les batteurs, elle leur envoya des cognards, qu'ils durent renvoyer. Enfin pour le gardien, elle demanda aux poursuiveurs choisis de mettre des buts et aux gardiens de les arrêter.

A la fin, elle avait son équipe au complet.

Regulus et John Avery étaient poursuiveurs, Elysio Dolohov et Ryan Olsus étaient batteurs, Stephen Parkinson était gardien et Alexander Rosier attrapeur.

Dans l'ensemble, Arya était plutôt fière de son équipe. Elle rentra dans le château en parlant avec John, qui était entré dans l'équipe en même temps qu'elle; ça faisait presque 6 ans qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Elle connaissait par coeur sa façon de jouer.

Après avoir manger, elle rentra dans son dortoir où, à peine après avoir posé la tête sur son oreiller, s'endormit immédiatement.

Le mois de Septembre passa rapidement, et bientôt, octobre arriva, et avec, l'appréhension du bal. Arya n'avait pas encore de cavalier, mais elle savait que bientôt, elle en aurait un. En effet, beaucoup de garçons la regardait lorsqu'elle se promenait. Mais elle était habituée aux regards désireux des hommes, surtout depuis quelques années.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et repéra son frère sur une table, qu'elle rejoignit. Il regardait par la fenêtre le vent qui faisait frémir les branches des arbres.

-On rêve? Demanda-t-elle à Raven qui sursauta.

Il lui sourit.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime ce temps. On pourrait chanter une chanson de Cabrel. ''Le vent fera craquer les branches, la brume viendra dans sa robe blanche...''

Arya lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Tu connais Cabrel toi ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir faire enrager Père.

Arya éclata de rire.

-Les Serdaigles ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur sagesse ? Ah, la publicité mensongère !

-C'est ça, marre toi ! En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

Arya haussa un sourcil.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vais au bal avec une née moldue. Lara Farte. Une très jolie Serdaigle. Et toi ?

Arya se passa une main sur son visage.

-J'ai pas encore de cavalier.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Raven. Lucius Chéri ne t'as pas encore fait sa demande ?

-Oh tais-toi.

Depuis l'année dernière, tous appelaient Lucius '' Chéri '' uniquement pour embêter Arya.

Elle regarda autour d'eux. Elle vit une jolie brunette qui leur sourit. Arya se tourna vers son frère qui se levait.

-Désolé, Lara m'attend.

Arya soupira et regarda Raven avancer vers la fille. A son plus grand étonnement, il l'embrassa et lui saisit la main pour sortir. Elle doutait que c'était seulement pour Père. Peut-être était-il vraiment amoureux de cette fille. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de leur père si il apprenait ça.

En regardant à une table, un peu plus loin, elle vit Sirius qui la fixait. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules, et il avait de magnifiques yeux gris. Une fine ride plissait son front.

Elle se replongea dans le livre que lisait son frère. Elle n'en sortit que lorsqu'elle vit Regulus Black s'approcher d'elle avec un petit sourire. Elle lui sourit à son tour lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise vide qu'avait occupé Raven quelques instants plus tôt.

-Salut Arya, je te cherchais.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Raven entra dans sa salle commune main dans la main avec Lara. Lara, Lara ... Ce qu'elle était belle alors. Des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient avec grâce sur les épaules, un regard doux, un corps très fin ...

Elle était la fille qu'il attendait, il en était persuadé. Il l'embrassa doucement, et écarta une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Il en était tombé amoureux l'année précédente, quand ils avaient faits un travail de métamorphose ensemble. Il s'était rendu compte combien elle pouvait être précieuse, cette fille qu'il n'aurait jamais regardé si il avait écouté son père.

Il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Oh, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Mais il n'osait pas le lui dire. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour prononcer les trois mots si importants.

Il lui sourit, et la serra contre lui, en pensant qu'il aurait tout sacrifié pour elle.

-Raven ... murmura-t-elle. Ta famille n'aimerait pas notre relation.

-Je me fiche de ce que peut penser ma famille. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi.

Lara haussa un sourcil, étonnée.

-Mais, tes parents ?

Raven tourna la tête.

-Mes parents nous ont torturés, ma soeur et moi pendant toute notre enfance. Arya porte sur le dos une cicatrice que mon père lui a fait avec un couteau. Il nous frappait lorsqu'il était en colère, qu'il avait bu. Il nous frappait quand on ne faisait pas notre lit, où quand on parlait à un moldu. Mon père nous ont fait subir toutes les atrocités qu'il est possible de faire. Il ne nous a jamais violé, mais il existe bien pire que le viol. Un jour, il a torturé ma soeur devant moi. Je la voyait se tordre par terre, le sang coulait, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Et ma mère, ma mère ... Elle nous regardait, sans rien dire. Aucun de mes parents ne nous aimaient, ma soeur et moi. Ils nous ont eu pour une descendance, pour la forme. N'importe qu'elle frustration, ils la passaient sur nous. Je les déteste, acheva-t-il.

Lara baissa les yeux. Raven continua :

-J'aurai voulu une famille aimante, qui prenait soin de moi.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Mes parents sont des gens formidables. Ils m'aiment et prennent soin de moi. J'aimerais que tu les rencontrent. J'ai une petite soeur, Alice. Elle est formidable. C'est ma famille. Je les aime.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Arya est ma seule famille. Mais elle n'est plus la seule personne que j'aime.

Lucius se promenait dans un couloir, à la recherche d'Arya. Il la trouva lorsqu'elle sortit de son cours d'astronomie.

-Salut Arya, la salua-t-il. Tu vas en quel cours ?

-En botanique, et toi ?

Grâce à son poste de préfet-en-chef, Lucius n'avait pas mal d'heures de libres.

-J'ai pas cours.

Il prit une inspiration discrète.

-Je voulais savoir, si ... Tu veux venir au bal d'halloween avec moi ?

Arya se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-J'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolée.

Quelque chose se cassa en Lucius.

-Ah bon, dit Lucius.

C'était étrange. Un instant auparavant, il avait senti ses entrailles se tortiller comme des serpents, et soudain, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'entrailles du tout.

-Ça ne fait rien, dit-il

-Je suis désolée, répéta Arya.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Lucius

Ils restèrent là à se regarder quelques instants.

-Bon, ben... A plus tard, dit Arya.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Avant d'avoir pu faire l'effort de s'en empêcher, Lucius lança :

-Tu y vas avec qui ?

-Oh, heu... avec Regulus.

Il sentit son ventre se retourner.

-Ah.

Elle partit, le laissant seul dans le couloir désert.

Arya rentra dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit. Ses trois camarades de chambres se tournèrent vers elle.

-Ça va Arya ?

Arya se passa les mains sur son visage.

-Lucius vient de me demander d'aller au bal avec lui.

-C'est génial ! Vous allez être magnifiques ensemble, s'exclama Narcissa

-J'avais déjà accepté d'y aller avec Regulus !

Il y eut un grand silence, jusqu'à ce que ...

-Je le savais ! Je savais que Regulus avait des sentiments pour toi !

-Mais enfin, Bellatrix, ça ne veut rien dire!

Cette dernière se leva et fit les cents pas.

-Là si ! Il t'aime depuis longtemps je crois !

Arya, excédée par l'attitude de Bellatrix, dit :

-Mais, on s'en fiche de Regulus ! Le problème c'est Lucius ! Il va croire que je ne l'aime pas !

Les trois soeurs s'immobilisèrent, et Arya se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Parce que tu l'aimes réellement ? Demanda Andromeda.

Arya se mordit la lèvre inférieure

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-elle

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour ce bal avec Lucius. Dit Bellatrix. Si tu veux, Arya, j'irais lui demander d'y aller avec moi, comme ça on est sûres qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs, ce qui m'étonnerais, mais bon. Et comme j'ai pas l'intention d'y aller avec un mec que je pourrais me faire, Lucius est parfait. Ça te va ?

Arya hocha la tête. Et replongea dans l'oreiller.


End file.
